


Double Scoop of Love on a Waffle Cone

by Squeegee_Beckenheim



Series: A One Shot a Month [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Teenagers, ice-cream boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegee_Beckenheim/pseuds/Squeegee_Beckenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short introduction I wrote in English class for an assignment.</p><p>Ryan needs something sweet in his life and Brendon has just the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Scoop of Love on a Waffle Cone

The crowded mall was clouded with it’s usual ruckus, people talking, babies crying, music playing over the intercom, the whirr of food preparation machines in the stalls that cluttered the food court. From where Ryan was sitting in the hard, plastic chairs that were dotted around the tables in the dining area, he could see the waves of people, placing orders at the take-away restaurants or sitting and eating, some alone, like Ryan, others with friends and family. Ryan sighed and stared down at the worn tabletop, running his long fingers through the straight, mousey brown strands of his lengthy fringe and wishing he knew somewhere quieter to go. But it was impossible to escape the commotion of the shopping centre and Ryan didn’t have anywhere else to go.  
  
Going home just wasn’t an option. The bruises from not leaving the house before his father woke up last weekend still hadn’t healed, and his father didn’t leave for the bar until 6pm, so Ryan stayed seated among the organised chaos of the mall, a lonely soul lost in a sea of faces and white noise.

A fresh wave of aroma hit Ryan as someone sat in a chair a short distance from him, carrying freshly cooked pizza in a flat box. Ryan’s stomach rumbled as the smell of melted cheese and pepperoni wafted over. He clenched a hand over his hungry belly and cringed. He would give anything for a slice but he had run out of money for the week and there was nothing left in the fridge he could scavenge for breakfast that morning. He groaned and dropped his head to the table, hating everything and everyone. The chair across the table from him scraped and he cursed under his breath, not ready to deal with anyone today unless they have food they are willing to share.

“Hello!” Said a cheery, male voice.

Ryan grunted in response, not lifting his head. If he was going to die of starvation, he would rather die in peace.

“I don’t mean to be rude, man, but you’ve been sitting there for hours now and haven’t even ordered anything. And I know that lots of people do that, but this is the twelfth time I’ve seen you sitting here, in that exact seat, all day. What’s your deal?” The boy continued, oblivious of Ryan’s silent pleas for him to leave and never return.

Ryan lifted his head, squinting against the fluorescent lighting of the mall at the boy across from him. He looked about the same age as Ryan, with dark eyes and hair the same chocolaty hue as his own. He had a bright smile on his face and was wearing a colourful uniform that made Ryan’s eyes hurt, with a matching paper hat, slightly askew on his messy dark hair. Ryan recognised him, the boy from the ice cream parlour, who handed out smiles free with every ice cream he sold. In his hand he held a large iced coffee and before Ryan mouth could answer, his stomach decided to speak it’s mind.

“Dude, you sound hungry.” The boy grinned, finding amusement in Ryan’s pain.

“Yeah, ran out of money.” Ryan mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the inviting looking drink in the boys stubby fingers.

“I’ll get you something, I get everything half price from my shop. Wanna ice cream or something?” He asked, rising from his chair and motioning his free hand towards the ice cream parlour.

“You don’t have to do that!” Ryan began but the ice cream boy just waved him off.

“No, c’mon. Look at you, you’re as thin as a dime. The cleaners don’t want to be scraping your body off the linoleum floor when you starve to death.”

“Thank you …uh,” Ryan replied, looking for a name tag pinned to his apron.

“Brendon. I lost my pin a month ago after a fight with the smoothie maker. Long story short, the smoothie maker won,” Brendon joked, holding out his hand which Ryan excepted eagerly in a handshake, “now, what’s your poison?”

“Vanilla,” Ryan laughed, a smile gracing his lips for the first time that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but need inspiration. If you want something in here, send me a suggestion and I'll write it.


End file.
